This invention relates to a piping system, which has increased, fire resistance compared with available potable and non-potable water piping systems. The inventions relates to the use of a unique laminated piping structure which has a metal core of aluminum and a polymer coating bonded to the metal core so that when the pipes heat to a high temperature, due to shipboard fire, the system does not entirely ignite, and the piping system is safer for the crew of the ship. Additionally, a long need has existed for a pipe which avoids corrosion, having a smooth surface and a diffusion tightness approaching 100%, and ability for linear expansion which can be as low as that of copper, enabling larger fixing distances. A piping system has been long desired which would meet the A-18 marine type approval under IMO resolution A-653 (16) and Resolution MSC 41(64).
Potable and non-potable piping systems, such as those used for water ballast have been prepared using metal pipes, which are traditionally expensive. Certain polymer pipes have been refused by the Coast Guard regulations due to their fundamental instability at high temperatures, such as at incendiary temperatures. Other pipes, such as PEX, and PVC along have been insufficient because the heat of expansion of the pipe is very high. For example, a plain polypropylene pipe is 100 times the heat of expansion at 500K than copper is. Copper is approximately twice that of galvanized steel.
It has been difficult to acquire and install lighter piping systems than the traditional galvanized steel systems and copper because of the problems with heat of expansion and with flame resistance and accordingly the installation of piping on board ship has been expensive due to the weight and the talent involved in welding the pipe together.
For this reason, it is advantageous to utilize a laminated pipe systems which is lighter than traditional metal pipes and easier to use than concrete pipes yet still have fire resistant functionality.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a ship with a pipe system made from multi-layer pipe, which is flexible and lighter than traditional metal piping system. The present invention is designed to utilize a flexible pipe system which can be bent by hand yet keep its shape, eliminating the need to form pieces such as elbows and bends.
A ship including a multi-layer composite piping system formed from a laminated pipe structure comprising: (a) a metal tube; (b) a bonding layer disposed on both sides of the metal tube; and (c) an internally cross-inked polymer layer disposed on both bonding layers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a piping system, which has fire resistant functionality utilizing a metal and polymer/copolymer laminate structure.